


A Cass Christmas

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is confused, but she learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cass Christmas

Batman told her to ask Alfred, but Alfred was very busy, making the manor look different with fake trees and strange things that seemed to have no function.

Robin gave her several confusing stories, telling her about babies born in stables, burning logs, and how the Big Giant Stores just wanted to make money.

Nightwing shuffled his feet, and started about the baby again, before telling her Barbara would tell it better and inviting her to patrol with him.

Barbara was a busy woman, and somehow she doubted Black Canary would appreciate being asked questions when she was rushing to get missions done to have time off.

It left Cass curious and frustrated enough to sulk around the big church with the baby in the stable scene that both Nightwing and Robin had mentioned. She was curious when she saw one of the other masked women, Huntress, keeping vigil in the area, and went to ask her.

At least Huntress gave her the full story of the holiday, where the baby was concerned. It didn't make much sense to Cass that one baby could change so much, or be a god and human at once. She wasn't even sure she understood the term 'god', but so many seemed to believe one existed that she could not rule it out.

She wound up in her cave, thinking about the various things she had observed and been told, trying to grasp why this time of year made people go...different from the rest of the year.

Then Stephanie showed up with a tiny tree, some lights and a battery pack for them to plug into, little bells, bows, and balls to hang on the tree...and presents.

Cass's curious look got Steph to tell her version of what this was all about. How it was about the concept of giving and sharing love on one special day.

“No gift.” Cass's dismay came across clearly, seeing the wrapped little presents with her symbol, Robin's, and the others.

“You gave me your gift earlier this year,” Steph said shyly. “You gave me your friendship.”

“No...”

“Yes.” Steph nodded and hugged her, sharing the Christmas cheer in a way Cass understood.


End file.
